


Love Doctor Mabel Saves the Day

by Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Over the Gravity Falls AU, beatrice and sara are mentioned but they aren't integral, crossover AU, he's not directly in the story, i thought it was funny, marius is really only mentioned by grenda and mabel, sorry for the long title, this is for a friend and im pretty excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf/pseuds/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was going through a bit of a rough streak. He buried himself under a mountain of stress, ignoring everything that wasn't his school work and gradually becoming even less social than he already was. Can Mabel help him lighten up without adding anxiety to the pile? And what about her relationship with Waddles? Will they fall apart under the weight of Dipper's stress, or will it bring them even closer to being the bedazzled dynamic duo of their dreams?<br/>All of these questions and more will be answered- after re-watching season one of Ducktective, that is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel filled in the last empty box in the profile, glanced at the clock and her long empty cup of Mabel Juice, and found herself stretching a bit and leaning back in her desk chair. "You done good, Mabel. Now, what to do while the lovebirds flock to the nest," she hummed, tapping her chin. A sudden thought jerked her upright, almost sending her sprawling backwards onto the floor. "I got it! I'll make Mabel's Patented Super Sweet Sugar Cookies (now with extra sprinkles)!!"

With that thought driving her, as well as the energy from her last round of Mabel Juice, she snuck into the kitchen and started getting the ingredients out as quietly as possible. After all, who would be crazy enough to be awake at four in the morning? Other than Mabel, that is, who was actively rolling her cookie dough in edible glitter while singing the new Boys Generation hit.

"Mabel...?" A groggy voice called from the hallway, the owner shuffling in and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Dippin' Dots!" she answered cheerily, dancing a little to her internal beat (and her brother's further befuddlement). "If you want some of my famous sugar cookies, you'll have to wait!"

"Mabel," Dipper started, confused and drowsy. "It's four in the morning. Why are you awake?"

The taller twin struck a pose and grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

Dipper narrowed his eyes a little and crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow in a way that only made his tiredness more obvious. "I thought we agreed you couldn't drink Mabel Juice from midnight until seven in the morning?"

Finally putting the overly sparkly cookies in the oven, Mabel set the timer for 15 minutes and turned her full attention on her brother. "I stopped at half past twelve! Plus, it's for a good cause!" She threw her arms up in exasperation. "And I thought you said you were going to bed at two!!"

To his credit, Dipper managed to look sheepish enough for both of them. "I fell asleep on the couch before I could even think about going up the stairs."

Sighing, Mabel walked over to him and put both hands on his shoulders, giving him a rare serious look. "Dipper, we talked about this. You have to get on a sleep schedule so you won't feel so tired when you wake up."

"I know, but it's so hard to sleep when I start thinking about staying awake for everything I have to do. I have an essay due in two days that I barely have a rough draft for, and that article on the theoretical psychology of a mythical creature is due next week- the newspaper is really going to suffer without it, especially since the new guy's in charge of the front page story this week- and-"

Mabel put a hand to his mouth and shushed him, giving him a concerned look. "Trust me, Dippin' Sauce, you can do all that stuff way better with a good night's sleep." Her face softened into a fond smile for a second before she jabbed her finger in his chest, scowling playfully. "Now! March up those stairs and go to bed before I pour this edible glitter down your shirt!"

"But-!" He started, stopping himself when his sister released him to reach for the glitter. "Fine! You win, I'll go."

"'Night, brobro! Don't let me catch you awake until lunch!!" He trudged up the stairs, grumbling a 'goodnight' just before he got out of earshot.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mabel sighed and relaxed. Honestly, that boy. She just didn't know what to do with him! Glancing at the counter on the stove, she made her way to the living room. She had ten minutes left, may as well work on something else!

The next morning Mabel jerked awake, sprinkles and frosting dotting her sweater and hiding in her hair. She stretched and yawned, groaning a little at how stiff her back was. No more sleeping on the couch for this girl!

Dipper stormed into the living room, blushing a dark red and holding out his phone like evidence of a crime. She realized he must have yelled her name, and nodded a little to herself. That explained being awake. "Mabel! You signed me up for Timber???"

At the mention of the familiar name, Mabel woke up a little more and sat up the rest of the way. Why was that name so familiar? "Oh right! That dating site!"

The shorter twin let out a strangled "Mabel!" and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Why would you sign me up for a dating site?! I told you I'd find someone on my own terms, if I had the time!"

Mabel clucked disapprovingly at her brother. "Bro, if I let you 'do things on your own time', you would never meet anyone!" She squinted at the screen before grinning. "And from the looks of it, you have a few potential matches!"

Dipper's face reddened even more before he found the strength to speak. "That's not the point! You used my email and personal information without my permission! We talked about that!!"

Mabel sighed and got up, going over to her brother and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Dipper. I know you just wanted to focus on work and all, but you were getting really stressed out! I had to make you eat, and then you wouldn't talk to me about what was bothering you until you kind of overflowed last night! That's not good for you, bro." She gave him a small frown. "I figured that even if you didn't meet someone you wanted to smooch silly, you could meet a friend to talk to when you're down."

Her brother opened his mouth to talk, but Mabel cut him off. "No Dipper, having classmates isn't like having friends. And social interaction is a really important part of life! Talking to someone you trust can actually help relieve a lot of stress, plus it's nice to feel loved by people other than your family. Okay? I'm sorry I used your info without asking, but I knew you'd say no!"

He sighed, giving in to her logic, and tiredly rubbed his face. "It's fine, just. Don't do it again, okay? I'd rather get to know someone before telling them about my life."

She grinned and hugged him, letting go quickly and wandering off to make breakfast. "I'm not making any promises!"

 

 

 

 

A week later found Mabel humming and wandering down the hall to peek in Dipper's room, only to see him typing away at his computer. An idea wormed its way into her head and she grinned, putting down the newly empty laundry basket and preparing for some Sister Meddling. Sneaking up behind him- of course, she made sure to make the stereotypical creeping-up-behind-someone movements- she suddenly popped up over his shoulder, cheerfully responding to his squawking with a "Watcha doin', Dipdop?".

Dipper let out a shriek that he would later swear up and down was just Mabel's imagination and latched onto his chair, stiffening next to her. "Mabel!" He hissed, hands gripping his chair. "How many times have we talked about you not popping up behind me anymore?!"

"Tons of times! Doesn't mean I'm not gonna, though”, She sung, pausing to read the screen before a huge grin split across her face. "You're using Timber! I knew it would be good for you!!"

She leaned closer to read the messages, excited and partly smug. "How's it going? Do you have any dates set up yet? Have you met somebody you liked? Oooh, that girl has a cat with her in her profile picture! Is she nice? What do you talk about? Did you just meet her?"

"Why are you reading the messages?!" Dipper coughed into his fist to make up for his voice breaking, trying to cover up a blush as well.

"Aww, Brobro, you made yourself a cute friend!" She socked him on the shoulder cheerfully, forgetting for a second about the dating part of the dating site. "Good job!" Her eyes lit upon the screen again and she gasped, immediately clicking on a flashing new message box. "This one's from a cute boy!!" She skimmed the message, ignoring Dipper's embarrassed huffing and attempts to take back his mouse. "Oh my gosh Dipper, he's asking you out! With POETRY!! You love poetry!"

The shorter twin scrubbed at his face with his hands, trying to get rid of the flaming blush on his face. Sadly, he was too obvious for Mabel to let it go unnoticed. "Dipperrrr! You totally have a crush on that guy!" She beamed, watching him groan into his hands.

"Shut up! I just think his music is really nice, and his poetry is honestly really promising, and he's really smart-" Mabel cuts him off with a sing-song response.

"AND he's a totally smokin' hot babe who wants to meet up with you!"

Dipper sunk further into his hands, managing a strangled cry of " _Mabel!_ " while his ears turned a new shade of red.

" _Dipper!_ " The taller twin mimicked, laughing. "You're crushing super mega hardcore on a guy who just asked you out, dum-dum. Go get your man!"

Flushing darkly, he pulled his face out of his hands and cast a glare at his sister. “Mabel, he isn’t _my man_. So what if I think he’s attractive? You know how I am with attractive people! Exhibit A: Wendy.” A shiver runs down Mabel’s spine and Dipper motions roughly toward her. “Exactly! I was a total creep about it, and I kept those stupid photos of her, and weirded her out!”

”But,” the other twin started, optimistic, “it ended out okay! She was really cool and you guys traded hats that summer, and you’re still friends, right?” She knew she hit the nail on the head when his shoulders slumped, and she grinned. “Stop stalling, Bro-bro! I know you’re nervous, but you’ve gotta trust yourself! Besides,” She struck a heroic pose and thrusted her index finger in the air. “If there’s trouble in the heart department, Love Doctor Mabel will save the day!”

That forced a chuckle out of her twin, and he rubbed his neck, smiling almost shyly. “You really think I can do this, huh. What’s the harm, right?” He watched her encouraging nod, took a deep breath, and stood up, matching Mabel’s pose. “I’m going on a date!”

“Love Patrol Alpha is back in business!” The taller twin cheered, flinging her arms around her brother, almost immediately shoving him back into the chair so he could read the message for himself and respond in the affirmative, in his own words of course. “Time to make plans~.” She gasped, pulling back from the chair with a sudden idea. “I have the perfect outfit in mind! Bring me dinner in an hour!”

She dashed down the hall, hurdling the forgotten laundry basket, and just as she was about to Tokyo Drift- as well as she could with socks on carpet, anyway- into her Crafts Room she heard Dipper yell “I never agreed to that name! And make your own dinner, stupid!”. She cackled and slammed the door, hurrying to lay out her supplies and get to work. _This is gonna be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The last chapter was sort of through Mabel's POV, so this chapter is through Dipper's!)
> 
> Awkward first dates are awkward, but Dipper and Wirt handle it pretty well for a couple of most-likely-socially-impaired dorks!

”Mabel, do I have to wear this? It’s embarrassing!” Dipper tugged at his new sweater, frowning in what was probably the most flustered way possible. The outfit wasn’t actually bad, she’d let him wear his (nicest) most comfortable pair of jeans, his normal black Trans (their company slogan: “If our shoe fits better, wear it!”), and a white dress shirt. No, the most embarrassing part of the outfit was the _sweater_. Normally he loved his sister’s sweaters- even if a bit wacky, they were warm and soft and generally comfortable- but she’d gone a little too far this time. Wirt, the guy the shorter twin had met on Timber, had played Dipper a song on his clarinet, and Mabel was never one to waste an opportunity. She recorded the song and made a clarinet sweater just to play it, making sure to jostle her brother enough when she pulled it over his head to set it off. He swore he’d never let her help him with anything again (they both knew that was a lie).

”Oh, come on! It looks good on you, and I’m sure he’ll appreciate it!” She chirped, waving a recently unplugged hot glue gun dangerously close to his face in her excitement. “Besides, I made it so you _have_ to wear it at least once a year!” She had a good point about that, he couldn’t deny her fairly sound reasoning- especially since he was pretty sure he would appreciate Wirt wearing something with his work on it-, but he had decided early on in life to be stubborn when it came to his sister.

”Mabel, please, I think I would know what Wirt would appreciate, and that would be-” He was about to say “casual clothes”, but Mabel cut him off with a laugh and says “Yeah, you tied up like a present, maybe!” Dipper immediately flustered and started stuttering what was surely (not) to be a very put-together and snappy retort, but was interrupted again by his sister’s raucous laughter and the sound of a camera shutter. “ _Mabel!_ ”

She wiped a tear from her eye and reigned her laughter in, only letting out a few bursts of giggling at the developing picture. “Okay, okay, the was a liiiiiittle uncalled for, but you have to admit the look on your face was hi _larious_. Plus, you know I never miss a scrapbookortunity!” After stashing the Polaroid in her messenger-style Crafts Bag (a present from Pacifica after the old one burst one seam too many), she got serious and looked Dipper directly in the eyes. “Wirt’s gonna love that sweater. He already likes _you_ , so don’t worry too much if you get nervous and feel all awkward and sweaty, okay?”

The shorter twin smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. “Thanks, Mabes. I’m gonna ignore the sweaty comment and pretend it was something nicer. See you later?”

She grinned and shoo’d him out the door, standing in front of him like a glittery, 80’s-esque beacon of cheer. “Go have fun with the dork of your dreams, doofus.” He snorted and waved, turning and walking to his car. Before he closed the door, he heard “And remember to bring me back more edible glitter! I ran out last week and keep forgetting to go to the store!” and chuckled most of the way to the new Solarbucks downtown. _I can always trust Mabel to cheer me up when I’m overthinking._

Feeling a bit more cheerful than usual, Dipper turned on his playlist to shuffle and was pleasantly surprised when Paty Kerry’s Firecracker came on first. Of course, because it was his playlist he knew and sang along to every song, and only stopped when he got to the coffee shop and turned off his car. That’s when the real anxiety set in. He wanted to turn on the car and drive away, send Wirt a remorseful explanation about his sister getting sick from eating too many cookies- he would understand, he has a sibling. Maybe if he left right away, he could- _oh._

Wirt was sitting right there, head tilted down, writing in a notebook. The Pines twin never knew he could think hands were graceful, but the ones holding paper, tracing swooping lines delicately were undoubtedly so. The taller man looked stunningly academic in a crisply ironed white t-shirt and tweed jacket- and were those leather elbow patches? He was almost gangly-looking with long features, but it suited him well, and Dipper was pretty sure that if he didn’t man up and get out of the car he would probably have heart palpitations and die in his car. He was certain that if he went in, he would have heart palpitations and die, but at least he wouldn’t die a total wuss. _Okay, breathe. Don’t think about it. In, out, in, out. Ignore how attractive he is. Inhale, exhale. Count to ten. Stop stalling and go._

Swallowing his fear, the to-be journalist got out of his car and made his way into the shop with sweating palms and anxious hope. He walked up to the counter and ordered his drink, stuffing his hands in his pockets and discovering a handkerchief embroidered nicely with his initials. _Damn Mabel for knowing me so well, and damn her for making me wear this sweater._ Glancing furtively back at his date, Dipper hoped beyond hope that he hadn’t noticed the twin come in. So far, so good. Hopefully, he could get his drink and get to the table before Wirt finished his work. Maybe if the budding journalist could just settle down and quietly get his mostly-sugar-with-two-shots-of-actual-caffeine discretely, he could see what Wirt was-

”Grande Caramel Frappuccino for Dipper.” Came the (overly loud) voice of the barista who’d blown his cover. The twin flinched a little and got his coffee, smiling sheepishly when he turned around- only to find his date still engrossed in his work. Both relieved and a little disappointed, Dipper made his way to the table. _This is it, Pines. Get his attention and say something witty._

He cleared his throat and readied himself. “Uh, hey. Is this seat taken?” Not a moment later came the reply.

”Sure, I’m only waiting for my date. He’s about 5’10, eyes like pools of rich, melted chocolate, swirling with caramel and honey when the sunlight hits them just right.” He looked up and smiled a silly, teasing smile, and the Pines’ breath caught in his throat, eartips turning pink. “Do you know him?”

Dipper couldn’t even pretend to respond at that point, he just sat down, stammered another hello, and awkwardly sipped his sweet, caffeinated non-coffee drink. Wirt seemed to realize he’d spoken aloud instead of thinking and stuttered his way through an apology, flushing a very cute shade of pink. When he turned a darker shade, the twin realized he’d said **that** out loud and flustered more, busying himself with his drink.

They sat in flustered silence for a few minutes, sipping their respective drinks and trying to avoid- but accidentally creating- eye contact. _This isn’t going well, say something._ Dipper cleared his throat. “So Wirt, what uh,” Another throat clearing, gosh was the air dry in there or what? “What were you working on earlier?”

”Oh!” He sounded surprised, if a bit embarrassed. “I was writing something for Greg. His birthday’s coming up and he won’t stop pestering me about giving him ‘The Original Brain o’ Wirt Experience’, so I’m trying my hand at writing a fairytale. It’s surprisingly difficult.” He chuckles, scratching idly at his wrist. “It’s about a frog prince and his quest to find the best starting place for his new kingdom, and I have a general outline and a few mid-way scenes here and there, but I honestly don’t know where- or how- to begin.”

”Maybe I could help? I,” The twin started, hesitant to really say anything. ”I have some experience writing stories- mostly for school, but I could probably give you some pointers if you wanted.” The young journalist offered, smiling a little at the way Wirt lit up at his offer.

”Would you? That would be fantastic, thank you Dipper.” The taller man was almost beaming, but realized himself and blinked a bit in surprise. “But this is a date, and we can work out the story at a later time!” A short pause, then a knowing smile. “Caramel frappe?”

The shorter flushed, managing to take a somewhat indignant sip of his drink without choking. “Sh-shut up! I like sugar and caffeine, so sue me.”

Wirt laughed- a light, funny thing- and shook his head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, man, I was just wondering! I didn’t know if I heard the barista right through my focus on the story.”

”Oh no,” The Pines said, scowling. “You can’t fool me with your nice laugh and charming lack of focus,” _I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud, I’m going to die from embarrassment._ “You’re teasing me! I see right through you, gnome king extraordinaire.” He seemed to become more comfortable, if only a little, when Wirt didn’t react poorly (and he completely ignored Wirt’s squawk of “ _that wasn’t what the costume was!_ ” at the mention of gnomes). “No, you listen to me, Mr.- what are you even drinking?”

”Coffee as black as my soul.” And that elicited laughter from both of them, and a slightly disgusted sound from Dipper.

From there, the conversation became gradually more relaxed and playful, the poet occasionally checking his frequently buzzing phone and huffing something about frogs and brothers before putting it back down and continuing their banter. Though pleased, the journalist was surprised that it had become so easy to talk to Wirt, and found himself smiling at the thought that _Maybe this- maybe **we** \- could work_. And maybe, just maybe, Dipper was glad that Mabel had given him the sweater- it spurned a conversation about siblings, which led to the taller man almost tossing his phone away (to the Pines) and Dipper texting Greg Mabel’s number and an obligatory stupid selfie with his date. The twin got a selfie not 10 minutes later from the “animal playdate” with Waddles, Mabel, Greg, and Jason Funderburker- which started a dumb selfie war that ended in laughter and an eventual change of subject.

Nearly an hour later, the two decided to continue the date elsewhere (the lunch rush just started picking up, and the table was probably needed for new customers). Surprisingly it was Dipper- not Wirt- who suggested they walk to the music store down the street, and promptly surprised (and amused) his date by picking up a large brass instrument and- after getting permission and a clean mouthpiece from the staff- began to play Careful Mumbling. The taller man laughed before getting permission and throw away reeds so he could join in and change the song choice a bit- though the song was funny, it was a lot more fun to play pop songs on orchestral instruments.

By the end of their evening at the instrument store, the two had gathered a crowd and played hits both new and old. Funnily enough, they’d gotten job offers from the store manager, but they were honestly just being band geeks and playing fun songs, so they both declined as politely and sheepishly as possible and headed back to Solarbucks. They hesitated in the parking lot, becoming flustered and shy fairly suddenly.

”We should do this again.” Wirt said, voice coming out soft and a little shaky. Dipper nodded and laughed awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

”Next week? M-maybe after your test on Wednesday?” He was stalling and he knew it, but he wasn’t sure he had the guts to actually _kiss_ the guy. Maybe…

”Yeah, that,” The poet paused, looking away and rocking on his feet. “That sounds great.”

”So…”

”Yeah! See you… Wednesday?” He scratched his wrist again, biting the inside of his cheek.

”Wednesday.” The twin affirmed, drumming his fingers against his thighs. _If I’m going to do anything, it has to be now._

Quickly, before Wirt could turn away, Dipper stepped up to him, rose to the balls of his feet, and kissed his cheek before sprinting to his car and getting the hell out of dodge, heart hammering in his chest. _I did it. I did it! I kissed him, oh my god._ He whooped and turned the radio on, blasting his playlist and running on adrenaline the whole way home.

 

 

As soon as he got to the door, he realized his mistake. _The edible glitter! I need to go get it before Mabel-_ But it was too late. She’d already flung the door open and barreled into him, asking him a barrage of questions without giving him enough time to answer. Finally she stopped to breathe, pulled Dipper inside, and looked down at his hands, frowning.

”I better get really juicy details, ‘cause you rushed home without my glitter! Spill.” So he did, every anxious, silly, awkward moment was described in detail, and in the end Mabel squealed so loud the shorter twin was sure his eardrums would suffer. “You kissed him! Why, Dipper Pines, you cad! Yes, this is sufficiently juicy, I’ll forgive you for forgetting my glitter- but!” She shoved a finger in his chest, faking a scowl. “You better not forget tomorrow. I need it for Greg’s birthday cake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is on the way! For now, I hope you enjoyed this one and that maybe an update and a new chapter both in one day will make up for not having posted in forever?
> 
> I really am sorry about that, and I hope you can forgive me. Life got in the way and I lost motivation for almost everything, but now I'm out of high school and I got in to the college of my dreams, so hopefully I'll be a lot better!
> 
> Expect more updates within the next week!
> 
> I follow the tags LDMStD and Love Doctor Mabel on my tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

”We should do this again.” Wirt said, voice coming out embarrassingly soft - and shaky to boot. Dipper nodded and laughed awkwardly, shuffling his feet. The former prepared for rejection, mouth tightening almost imperceptibly.

”Next week? M-maybe after your test on Wednesday?” God, he remembered. The poet was almost in awe, and couldn’t believe this man - the man who would forget to tie up his own laces on the way to class - thought his test dates from a passing conversation were important enough to remember. How had he ever managed to catch this lovely brunet’s attention?

”Yeah, that,” The taller man paused, looking away and rocking on his feet. _A second date planned already! This has to be a dream - it’s truly too good for my dull reality. Surely, I’m about to wake up, and this man will prove to be only a figment of my imagination._ “That sounds great.”

”So…”

”Yeah! See you… Wednesday?” Wirt scratched his wrist again, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. Perhaps he would be more courageous in Wednesday - oh, to bite the bullet and kiss those chapped, tender lips (just as he’d suspected them to be).

”Wednesday.” The twin affirmed, drumming his fingers against his thighs. The poet held back a sigh and yearned for the night to be longer. Surely another few hours that night would have been an acceptable replacement for Daylight Savings.

Quickly, before Wirt could begin to fathom turning away, Dipper stepped closer, rose to the balls of his feet, and kissed his cheek. He then sprinted to his car, driving off. The taller man, shocked, lifted a hand to his burning cheek and stared after the retreating car long after the tail lights left his sight. _A kiss, fast and unexpected as the lightning. Spontaneity of the likes I’ve only seen in wrecking storms. This man and his eyes of mysterious wood pull me in like a hurricane - and what an electrifying feeling it is._

When he finally gained his bearings, the young poet walked stiffly to his car and called his brother, beginning his short drive home.

”How do you do, Wirt?” He sounded smug, damn him.

”I’m just fine, Greg.” The older sighed, smiling in what was surely a silly, lovestruck way. ‘Have you done your homework?”

”Of course! What do you take me for, a good-for-nothing?” His dramatically offended tone wrung a short laugh out of the driving collegiate.

”Greg, you know very well no-one says that anymore. Besides,” Another sigh escaped the driver as he turned, thinking of the shorter brunet he’d be seeing the next week. “You know I’m only asking out of habit.”

”Oh, I don’t know,” Sang the younger, grin almost audible. “I think you’re stalling so you don’t have to talk about your date!”

Wirt flustered instantly and made an indignant sort of sound, stuttering a response in the negative that was quickly brushed off.

”I’m guessing you had fun.” It was posed as a playful statement, but the older brother knew Greg was really asking if it went alright. Wirt had had a lot of expectations and nervous energy the week prior to the date, and the younger wanted to be sure he wasn’t disappointed or freaked out.

”It was wonderful,” Wirt gushed, allowing himself to say what he’d been holding in - though he was loathe to admit it, the poet had found a confidante in his brother, and felt it relieving to be able to talk to him about nearly anything. “When he arrived at the table, I couldn’t believe how quickly we overcame the initial anxiousness. He was nervous to meet me! He ended up offering help with your birthday present - and before you ask, no, I’m not going to tell you what it is.” A groan on the other end of the line brought out a bubble of laughter and more happy rambling.

Greg deduced from Wirt’s further sighing and flustering that Dipper made a move and it had been well-received, all he insisted he needed to know - until his older brother returned home. The older was questioned left and right, asked about the animals he saw in the window, the music they played at the store, was Dipper everything he’d been waxing poetic about these long weeks? Of course, there were short interludes in Greg’s interrogative approach for food - potatoes and molasses will always be king among my dishes, brother o’ mine! - but the poet found himself grilled for details until nearly three hours later when he was finally allowed to rest.

Soon after Wirt shooed Greg out of his room, he realized just how tired he was. Calling a brief goodnight to his brother, the oldest shuffled into his adjoined bathroom and began his nightly ritual of nearly-asleep pre-bed grooming. The reflection caught his eye, and the poet stood up, trying to see what exactly was different. Everything was the same on his sink - toothpaste in the cup with his newly wet toothbrush, brush and comb set to the side, towel haphazardly flung over the rack in the background - so what had changed? Looking up, he studied his own reflection, and came to the realization that it was _him_. _I look so much happier. I can barely tell what exhaustion lies underneath my excitement._ He smiled, walking out and over to his bed, humming one of the pop songs he and Dipper had played together. Perhaps they could work after all.

 

Following a night of flustering dreams, Wirt startled awake with a cry of protest as a rather heavy toad was dropped with grandeur on his stomach.

”It’s 7 AM, and this is Jason Funderburker coming to you live from scenic Wirt’s bed!” Greg said, voice not unlike the local news anchor. It would have been more impressive to the grumpy college student had his younger brother not done something similar nearly every day since he’d first brought home the amphibian.

”I don’t have class until noon today, Greg.” The older huffed, right on schedule, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

”That’s true, but if I don’t wake you up, you wouldn’t get to see me until almost six PM, and that would be totally devastating! I am, after all, your very favorite brother, and seeing my face brings you joy!” His statements were contradicted by the blatantly ignored glare sent from his half-asleep brother.

”I’m considering naming Jason Funderburker my official favorite brother.” Came the usual grumble, which was quickly followed by the production of a mug of coffee and some pancakes, and Wirt’s complaint was speedily rescinded.

”I’m off! Don’t forget to feed Jason Funderburker and put the dishes away. Farewell!” The younger chirped, out the door in a manner of seconds.

Sighing, the poet got up to put the mug and plate in the oven, and the toad in his enclosure, then trudged back to the still-warm embrace of his bed. An eye cracked open as his phone buzzed on the nightstand, and a good-morning text from an equally tired collegiate made the taller man’s lips pull into a soft smile just before he relaxed into the warmth of the sheets and drifted into calmer dreams.

 

 

A quiet sigh escaped Wirt’s lips, the professor seeming to drone on endlessly about nothing. He’d hoped the class after his test would at least be relaxing, but - just like the rest of his professor’s lessons - this lesson was “of utmost importance” and the class would “do well to remember it”; honestly, the material was simple enough, and the class didn’t need an entire lecture revolving around sentence variation.

Another sigh, this time a result of Wirt’s mind beginning to wander to his not-quite-boyfriend. They’d planned to meet up at the library after class, and as soon as that was, it couldn’t come soon enough. Though they talked nearly every day for hours, Wirt felt like they hadn’t really spoken in days, and he missed seeing Dipper. He’d made the other’s past few weeks so much more interesting, so much more adventurous, and getting to be around him was invigorating in a way he’d never expected. _He even chose the library,_ Wirt rested his chin on the heel of his hand, looking off to the side dreamily. _I bet he’ll start talking about cryptids and monsters, too. I hope he brings his latest work, he’s been talking about it incessantly, but he refused to show me what he’d written until it was finished._

Roused from his thoughts, Wirt glanced at his desk neighbor. She’d always had a habit of idly tapping beats with her pencils, and that day was no exception. It was erratic at first, then slowed into a more repetitive rhythm, inspiring a few lines of notes scratched haphazardly across an empty page in his notebook. Maybe later he’d make it into a full song, or add it to one he’d already begun. Regardless, Wirt had just begun to settle back into his thoughts when he noticed the sound of fervently scritching graphite on paper. That would be Gerome, settling in to sketch whatever subject had given him the fleeting motivation he needed to draw. An even more fleeting interest to his impatient classmate.

 _Maybe I should skip. After all, he doesn’t have class until tomorrow. I could just slip out, feign some sort of illness and-_ He started out of his reverie, shocked at the thoughts he’d been having. He never would have so much as thought of skipping before, but now? He smiled a little, amused, and shook his head, resting it in his hand once again. _What is this man doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! I'd typed up the majority of this chapter a couple days after the second, but I kept getting distracted by packing for college. WIthin the next few days, I'll be moved in to my dorm, so expect more frequent updates!  
> I'm already typing up and fleshing out the fourth chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading the first installment of my first Gravity Falls fic! This fic will be sporadically updated based on a combination of school work, motivation, and capability, but I'll be sure to update at least twice a month, so keep your eyes peeled for any signs of life on my [tumblr](http://kireiuta.rumblr.com). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story!


End file.
